Memorbilia
by Sachie Yoritomo
Summary: Botan is secretive about her bedroom, and Hiei decides to find out what she's hiding. HB if you squint. Oneshot.


This was a funny idea that came to me while having a YYH marathon with some friends. Its a little farfetched. Ill admit it. My answer is string theory. Search the webcomic xkcd for string theory if you need a summary. Or Wikipedia.

As always, I own nothing, not YYH, not string theory, or Wikipedia. I do however have many pieces of YYH memorabilia.

* * *

Memorabilia

Sachie Yoritomo

* * *

Botan only ever let the girls stay over at her apartment in the human world, and if the guys ever came over, both doors to the bedroom were locked- the one from the hall and the one leading into the bathroom. The door to the bathroom from the hallway was kept open, though, for her guests.

Yusuke, while he always wanted to know what she might be hiding, decided he respected her desire to keep her bedroom private. He'd broken into Keiko's bedroom once, and that had ended in lots of slapping, and she wouldn't speak to him for at least three weeks. It might have been longer. Kuwabara was just nice, and didn't ask questions. Kurama understood the need for keeping secrets from people, even those close to you, and despite his curiosity, stayed away.

Hiei, on the other hand, while he understood and perhaps appreciated her wish for privacy, he was insatiably curios. One night, he let his curiosity get the best of him. Using his Jagan Eye, he knew that she was visiting with Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina at Keiko's apartment 14 blocks away. He smirked devilishly, and decided tonight he would make his move. From his position in the park, he knew it would take him approximately 6 minutes to make it there. He leapt from his tree, and began running through the shadows of the city. He stayed on the ground until he encountered humans, then he took to the treetops, which slowed him. After a calculated time, he returned to the street to cross in a crosswalk with a small crowd of people heading out to various restaurants and clubs- it was only 9:30 and she lived in a trendy neighborhood. He ducked out of the crowd and into an alley, and followed the crisscrossed pattern of alleyways that he had traveled several times before he came to a familiar building.

Now the educated guesswork began. Normally at this point in his journey, Kurama would have met him at the front door and led him into the bowels of the building and to the woman's home. He more or less knew how to get there from the inside- he knew that she lived on the third floor, and that she had a balcony. The second fact wasn't terribly helpful to him, as everyone had a balcony in the building. He knew that she lived on the North side of the building, and that he was standing in front of its east side. He walked slowly to reposition himself in front of the east side, and began glaring at each of the third floor balconies. In his mind, he remembered entering the fifth apartment- he counted five balconies, smirked, and leapt to the second then to the third floor balcony he desired.

He resisted the urge to grin with satisfaction, and it was a good thing, too. He had found the door unlocked- foolish woman, he'd thought- but then he'd stopped and heard the most peculiar noises coming from within. He somewhat hesitantly opened the door to a rather shall we say, _interesting_ display, and found the rooms occupants to be most occupied. Silently, he slid the door shut and jumped to the next balcony over, feeling a heat rise to his cheeks, and inside he cursed humanity. This next door he knew was the correct one from the smell coming from it- it too was unlocked, and Hiei very quietly slid it open, but neglected to close it. There was no breeze tonight, and if she chose to use the balcony as her entrance point she wouldn't see the curtains moving around.

He moved deftly around in the darkness, and after drawing the shades on the windows he turned on a lamp on her bedside table. At first glance, there was nothing to be ashamed of- by typical human standards. Her bed was made, and the room was tidy. There was a poster of the latest heartthrob on the wall, and a calendar hung beside the door leading to the restroom with a series of marks Hiei didn't bother trying to interpret. In the corner was a chair and beside it was a lamp and a book case but it had almost no books. Hiei's eyes widened and he tread cautiously to the dimly lit corner. He stopped a foot in front of the case, and blinked several times- but his eyes did not deceive him.

The shelves were lined with action figures, plush dolls, key chains, stickers, pictures, T shirts even. The books that were there, Hiei discovered, were manga, and each item present centered around one central theme: The Reikai Tantei. No wonder she hadn't wanted any one of them in here- this would have been, no this was, stunning and bordering on insanity. She had a shrine built to her friends in her bedroom. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Genkai even had their place.

What shocked Hiei the most, however, is that he had his very own shelf. His plush dolls and keychain and pictures- where in the nine hells and the three worlds had she GOTTEN those, anyway?- had a special place all their own, and Hiei did have to wonder if it was by coincidence alone that the candles were on his shelf. _His shelf..._

Noise coming from the other room of the apartment startled him out of his reverie. She was back far too soon. He heard the door unlocking- he knew he was caught, he knew...

The door creaked open, and Botan stood before him in a denim mini skirt, white off the shoulder shirt and a denim jacket, staring at him in the half light. They stared at each other for a moment, and Botan opened her mouth to speak. "Hi...Hiei," she stammered, and before she could stammer out anything more, the figure she had been studying so intently vanished, and the curtains in front of the sliding glass door whispered a goodbye.

* * *

Tada! A ficlet! That was fun. Go ahead and review, folks! The Letters will get an update in the next week or 2! Swear on all things good and holy!!

~Sachie

PS: If you see an error, please let me know. Any and all formatting I had before I uploaded was completely killed. I fixed what I found, but I might have missed some stuff here or there. Kthxbai.


End file.
